Mischief
by CdnChrgr
Summary: The twins decide to have a little bit of fun. One shot Set during race to the Edge.


**(A/N) I wanted to upload a chapter of Diturbed Reflections, but I left my computer at my grabdparent's. Sorry about some of the format in this, I've written and uploaded it on my phone.**

 **I'd like to mention that I got the idea for this while reading "Race to the hairbrush" by wikelia. It's a great fanfic if you like hicstrid so go check it out.**

 **Anywho, Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy**

The moon was high in the sky as two figures made their way from shadow to shadow across the Edge. It took the quietly giggling twins no longer than five minutes to make it from their hut to their leader's. With a final look around to make sure they weren't spotted, they entered Hiccup's hut.

They quickly spotted him slouched over his his desk, fast asleep. At their appearance, Toothless, who was curled up on his rock, popped open an eye and then raised his head.

Tuffnutt quickly raised his finger to his lips and made a shushing motion. Curious, Toothless got up and made his way over to the two.

"Hey Toothless, want to help us out?" Ruffnutt asked, "Were going to have some fun with Hiccup."

Toothless turned his gaze from the twins to his rider, and then back to the twins.

"Come on, don't you want to have some fun?"

The dragon sat down, tilted his head and raised both an eye and an ear flap.

"Fine, Tuffnutt, would you show the dragon the fish?"

Immediately Toothless' head popped up and the dragon bore a pleased expression. Tuffnutt produced the Atlantic Cod from behind his back and held it out. Toothless happily accepted and trotted back to his rock to go back to sleep.

"Shall we get to work Mrs. Thorston?" Tuffnutt asked.

"Yes Mr. Thorston, lets."

The twins shared a grin before turning to their sleeping target.

o~0~O~0~o

Hiccup woke when the sun started to shine on his face. That was weird, Toothless usually woke him at first light to go flying. The sun had never risen high enough to wake him before.

With a groan he stretched, before looking to his friend. Toothless was stretched out on his rock and happily snoozing away.

"Ok..." he muttered to himself. Toothless never slept in, he was always to hyper and anxious to do something.

As he stood up, he noticed something was off. He had no idea what it was though. He looked around his room. Everything seemed ok around him. His clothes were all in order, none of his possessions seemed to be touched, the few pieces of food he had stored in his hut were seemed to be ok.

Come to think about it, this whole morning was off. Toothless was still asleep, something was out of the ordinary around him and he was sure he was forgetting something.

His attention was suddenly caught by a sharp knock on his door. He leaned his head back and groaned in realization. Astrid... he was supposed to go flying with her early this morning.

Sighing, he stood up and stiffly made his way over to the door. At least he was already dressed, if he had to make a run for it he could do so without humiliating himself. Well, more than necessary.

Taking a second to compose himself, he opened the door to a scowling Astrid. However, the scowl only lasted for about half a second before her eyes widened in surprise. Then she did something unexpected, she burst out laughing.

"What compelled you to do that?" Astrid asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I was mad at you for ditching me, but know I see why."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

In between fits of laughter, Astrid pointed to his head. Hiccup quickly went to a mirror and took in his appearance. He starred on in shock as he brought his hand up to his bald head. He looked over to where he had slept that night to see his hair all over the floor where he had slept.

It took a few seconds of standing in shock before he recovered and started marching off. His heavy footsteps waking Toothless as he walked by. The dragon stretched and started walking off after his rider.

Hiccup pushed past Astrid and stormed angrily across the Edge.

Astrid called out, "Where are you going."

"I got a pair of Thorstons to take care of!" He called back.

Astrid watched as Toothless walked by after Hiccup with what she could swear was a smile on his face. Curiously, she followed while laughing the whole time.

Hiccup was so concentrated on what he was going to say to those two that he almost ran over Snotlout as he exited his hut.

"Woah! Hiccup?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hiccup replied as he continued walking by.

Snotlout was about to continue his questioning when he was ruffly shoved aside by Toothless.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Astrid was the next person to pass by him, "If you want a show, I'd suggest following him."

Shrugging, Snotlout joined her.

Fishlegs was just making his way to his hut when he spotted Hiccup and his shiny head being followed by three curious individuals making their way over to the twins hut. Curious himself as to what was going on, he made his way over to join them.

Hiccup threw open the twin's door and stormed in. He found Tuffnutt fast asleep while hanging from the roof. Ruffnutt was passed out on the table, right next to a razor blade.

Sighing, he face palmed, "Ruff! Tuff!"

Both twins jolted awake, Tuffnutt falling on the floor.

"Oh I am hurt, I am very much hurt!" Tuffnutt called out.

"I assume you two had something to do with this?" Hiccup pointed to his head.

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Tuffnutt questioned as he looked over to his sister.

Hiccup sighed once again, "Ruffnutt has a razor lying right next to her."

"Oh ya, it was us." Tuffnutt admitted.

"Hey! You can't blame all of that on us." Ruffnutt pointed out.

Hiccup looked behind him, past his dragon to the group he knew was gathering behind them. They all threw their hands up in defence.

"Not them, him." Ruffnutt pointed to Toothless.

Hiccup moves his gaze over to the Night Fury, who looked innocently away.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup scolded.

"And just think, all it took was one fish."

"Traitor." Hiccup sighed.

"He even seemed to have fun with it. At first all he did was watch. You know he's really cute when he tries to smile." Ruffnutt spoke up. Toothless huffed in response.

" Ya, once he saw what we were doing he joined in with a claw." Tuffnutt chimed in.

Hiccup stared at his dragon once again. Toothless looked back at his rider with a grin on his face before jumping forward and slathering Hiccup with his tongue.

"Augh, Toothless! Yuck. You know that doesn't wash out."

Everybody, including the dragon, bust out laughing at this.

Turning from his friend, Hiccup set his attention back on the twins. "Why?"

"Well Fishlegs wouldn't care." Ruffnutt spoke up.

"Snotlout was already up on watch duty." Tuffnutt continued.

"And we would prefer not to end up in the wrong side of Astrid's axe." Ruffnutt finished.

Hiccup sighed and threw his hands up into his hair, well, where it used to be.

"And besides, it's just like old times now." Ruffnutt commented.

"Ya, just like old times." Tuffnutt repeated.

"Oh Thor, what am I going to do with you two."

"Uh, laugh and forget about it." Tuffnutt suggested.

Hiccup groaned, exasperated. "You know what?" Hiccup asked with a sly grin.

"What?" Ruffnutt nervously asked.

"You two are both on watch duty..."

"Well that's not so bad, honestly I thought he'd take it much worse than that." Tuffnutt interrupted.

"Until my hair grows back." Hiccup finished with a grin.

As the twins groaned he heard a floor board creak behind him. He turned to find Toothless trying to discreetly sneak off, "Hey! Where do you think we're going?"

Abandoning caution, the dragon started sauntering off. "Get back here! Useless reptile." Hiccup called out as he ran off.

Laughing, the group started to wander off to do their own things. Snotlout went off to find some glue and some feathers.

Ruffnutt waited until everyone was gone before turning to her brother, "You still have a few clumps of his hair, right?"

"Yep."

"And the super glue?"

"Top shelf over there."

"Rykers going to be surprised next time we go to battle." Ruffnutt replied.

They both laughed as they butted heads. "Ow! Where's our helmets?"


End file.
